Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma
by The Girly Man
Summary: Under Akito's orders, Rin is forced to attend Kaibara High! Oh no! Rin won't have any of this. Rin will get out any way she can... [[COMPLETE!]]
1. Entry One

**Yes, I thought of the title because of the author on here, Kaze no Namidawa. Her stories are really great! 'Kaze no Namidawa' means 'Tears of the Wind'. You know like, wind? Horse? Horses running causes wind?**

**I also thought of the title because nobody really writes any stories about Rin. What a poor little horsey. But anyway, I can't say I'm an expert on Isuzu, but I really like her. She's so… mysterious! **

**Since I normally write my stories out before typing them, but just decided to start this two seconds ago, it may take a while to update this. But I'll keep trying because I've got some stuff planned for Isuzu and the gang : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! Wahhhhh!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry One**

That loser.

That selfish, moronic, egotistical, bitchy **_loser._**

I cannot believe him.

Who in THE RIGHT MIND would send ME, RIN SOHMA, to the same school as that STUPID NAZUMI, that STUPID NEKO, and that STUPID GIRL!

Well, Akito's not always right in his mind, is he?

That stupid MORON! AH!

This morning when I woke up, Hatori called me on my cell phone. Of course, I was thinking 'Why the hell is Hatori calling me, because I cannot stand to be near any of the stupid Sohma people', so I wasn't really paying attention to his mindless words, but I heard the part where he said I was supposed to meet him and Akito at the Main House at 3:00.

Those idiots think I have nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon, I guess.

I tried to avoid going but Kagura's mom was all like 'You have to go, honey!'

Shudder. I hate being called honey.

So I was forced to go. But believe me; I took my sweet time walking there. All the stupid Juunishi are so AFRAID of Akito, like he's gonna jump out at them at any random second, but I'm not. I was PUSHED OUT A WINDOW for crying out loud, and I'm not scared of him! What's to be scared of? He's going to croak when he's 30 and then we'll have a big freaking party 'cause that bitch is finally gone. He's always sick all the time! How could anyone be frightened of a kimono-wearer with a cough as mighty as King Triton himself?

I pranced into the Main House without taking my muddy boots off, just so the stupid cleaning ladies would have something to do. See? I think of others. How considerate of me to supply the cleaning ladies with some meaning in their pointless lives. So anyway, I pranced in there right down the hallway to Akito's angsty room, where he was sprawled out on the floor like King of Heaven and Hatori stood next to him like 'Ain't I somethin' special, y'all?'

"Rin, you didn't take your shoes off," Hatori said.

Well, duh! You don't need a PhD to see that.

"Yeah," I grunted. "So why am I here?"

Akito sat up against the wall and held up a slip of paper.

My report card.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

So what if I was failing almost every class except for gym? Education isn't important when you're a freaking HORSE.

"Explain," Akito hissed.

"About what?" I snapped. I like pretending to be stupid! It makes people angry. Banzai!

"Why are you failing out of your school?" Hatori asked, putting his hands on his hips and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because…"

I didn't want to tell them. They'd probably shove me out the window and go 'Haha! Look! We shoved that damn horse out the window!'

_Because I don't do my homework. Because I don't take notes. Because I talk during class. Because I don't pay attention. Because I'm dedicating most of my time to breaking the damn curse._

"…it's hard," I lied.

Akito snickered. I could feel a shove already.

"Is it challenging for you?" Hatori tried to be a good sea horse.

HORSE! Ha! We're both HORSES! But he's a freaking SEA HORSE. At least I got the good animal counterpart.

"No," I told him. "I just don't like it."

"So…" Akito smirked. "Why don't we send you somewhere you _will_ like? Like… what was that school again? The Outside school, Hatori?"

I gulped.

"Do you mean… Kaibara?"

"Yes. That's the one. Where Yuki and the others go. Isuzu, how would you like to go there?"

I'D HATE IT! But I wasn't about to scream at him.

But who does he think he is? He's a year older than me and he acts all pompous like 'Who's awesome? Who do you love?'

And I'm a SENIOR for Kami-sama's sake. I'm graduating in less than a year. Why bother switching schools for one year?

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Well… why not…?" Akito asked in an airy voice.

"I mean… I'm a senior. I only have a year left of school."

"Unless you get held back."

Ugh. HELD BACK. I was going to quit school anyway.

"What's the point? Why do I have to go to school anyway? Can't I drop out?" I wondered, much to Hatori's disgrace.

"Isuzu, education is very important blah blah blah blah!" Hatori shrieked. Well, he didn't really shriek, and he didn't say blah blah blah blah, but I don't remember exactly what he said because his voice is just so BORING who COULD?

"I want to drop out," I told them firmly.

"No," Akito replied. "You shall transfer to Kaibara. The program is much less… what word did you use before, Hatori? Oh yes… _challenging._ Bring your grades up, Isuzu. Hatori, get the transfer papers ready…" Akito muttered like a scary controlling person who can't remember a word that was used five minutes previous.

Angry, I stormed out of there, making sure to get some more mud all over the place because I'm a nice person and I care about the cleaning ladies having entertainment.

**_-RIN_**


	2. Entry Two

**Big arigato to my three reviewers, x Fade x To x Black x, sakuraloveskyosohma, and midnight shadow 333! I love you! Hugs!**

**I got this updated pretty quickly, because (since all of the teachers at my school are basically clueless if you're paying attention or not) I've been writing this during school hours, such as Technology and Language Arts: ) Lunchtime always gives me great opportunity too! And since I stayed home sick today while almost the whole 7th grade took a $100 bus trip downstate to Illinois's capital Springfield, I'm typing a whole bunch while I watch my Fruits Basket DVDs all day! **

**Right now I'm on the episode where Hana-chan and Uo-chan sleep over at the Sohma's. It's so funny! But I hate how they took out the part with Yuki's hat and put in the part where the three of them keep transforming, and how they said that Tohru met Uotani because she dropped her notes in the hallway, and not because of her mom's gang and stuff. But still, it's funny!**

**I wasn't going to Springfield anyway, so don't be sad that I'm sick : P I don't know if you would, but oh well!**

**This is so much fun to write! Ha! I love Rin! She's my... third favorite character. After Yuki and Haru : )

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Two**

I will not stay. I will not stay. I WILL NOT STAY! I WILL NOT STAY AT THIS DAMN SCHOOL!

I laid in my bed for an extra ten minutes this morning. Kagura's mom wasn't happy. She was all like "Honey, it's Monday! You have to go to your new school blah blah blah blah!" I still refused to move so Kagura was like "Rin… why are you acting like such a child?"

This coming from the girl who attacks the neko every time she sees him.

So, slowly, trying to make a hissy fit of it all, I put on my Kaibara uniform and trudged down the stairs like an elephant.

Then Kagura's mom (after I wouldn't eat her repulsive cooking) asked me if I was nervous.

"Uh… no…?" I replied. She probably thought that was why I wouldn't eat the crappy... crap.

"At least you'll know some people, right?" Kagura pointed out as she sipped her green tea.

"Yeah, that stupid rat, that stupid cat, and that stupid girl," I sighed, thinking that was who she meant.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS KYO?"

Ugh. I hate her when she acts like an ass.

Don't get me wrong, I like Kagura. But not when she acts like _that. _Is she bi-polar?

Her mom told her to calm down, and Kagura started screaming at me that I better not take the cat from her, to which I replied that I wouldn't like him even if I had shit for brains.

"Don't Momiji and Hatsuharu go there too?" Kagura's mom pointed out, and I choked on air. I had forgotten about him.

Seeing the look on my face, neither of them brought up that subject again. Instead, Kagura's mom insisted she drive me to my 'Beautiful New School' because she thought I would either get lost or ditch if I walked by myself.

I slammed the car door and didn't say thank you when we got to Kaibara. I was trying to be as bitchy as possible. Or make it look like it was her fault I was stuck in this mess. I stormed up to the school, ignoring all of the creepy boys' stares at me.

While I was storming down the hall, I spotted Yuki, Tohru, and Hatsuharu at the end. I tried to double back, but I bumped into someone, and the three had spotted me anyway.

"_Who_," the bitch snapped, "are _YOU_?"

She really had split ends. And those creepy blue hair bows just weren't working.

"Your mom," I told her, and tried to brush passed. She held her arm out like she was Queen of the World.

"_I SAID_. Who are _YOU?_"

"And I said, 'YOUR MOM'."

"I know what you said! Answer my question!"

"Who are _you_?"

She glared at me. "_I_ am Motoko Minagawa, Senior President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, and I _demand_ that you tell me your name!"

Prince Yuki? Sohma? Puh.

"Rin," I forced a snide smile. "Rin Sohma."

I left her with this 'WTF?' look on her face, before a hand landed on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Get your damn paws—" I started, before I realized who it was.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Hatsuharu asked slowly like the moron he is.

"_Learning_," I snapped.

"Hello, Rin-san! I'm a whore!" Tohru exclaimed as she and Yuki caught up.

Well, she didn't say the last part. But it would've been funny if she had.

"Rin?" Yuki got that ridiculous, eye-brows raised face on. "Why are you here? I'm gay!"

Well, not the last part.

"That bitch sent me here," I replied.

"I don't think you should call Kagura's mom—"

"No, not her. That man-bitch Akito," I sighed.

Haru kept staring at me. God, he is so hot. But two years younger. Meh.

Blah blah blah I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation.

I had to go through a bunch of those "Let's give a welcome to our new student, Isuzu!" during my first three classes. Stupid school. Stupid people trying to be nice.

Since I'm writing this on the margin of my notebook during Japanese Literature, and I was put in the front row, the teacher saw me writing and she was all like "Isuzu, are you listening?" to which I snapped "Yeah. And it's Rin, bitch." Well, I didn't call her a bitch, but I sure as hell wanted to.

Anyway, class just ended. I have lunch next. Where am I supposed to sit?

Oh well. I mean, I can always eat in the bathroom, eh?

**-RIN**


	3. Entry Three

**Haha… I write this during class and none of the teachers notice! Na na na na na na! I just put whatever I'm supposed to be working on on top of the loose leaf I'm using to write the story, or open my independent reading book to pretend like I'm reading, and BOOM nobody notices! And I'm still getting straight A's!**

**Yeah, I know. I'm weird. **

**ARIGATO to Psych3, x Fade x to x Black x, midnight shadow 333, The Fall of the Spirited, and Edakumi! HUGS! I have a fluffy Rin and Haru one shot coming up, if any one wants to read it, so be on the look out for that. I'm using that new Cascada (even though I hate techno/hip hop or whatever genre it is) song, 'Everytime We Touch'. I used the words, but don't really mention it relating to anything. Seriously, that song goes really good though! CUTENESS!**

**I've made every chapter exactly 1,000 words! Ha ha!**

**This chapter was quite funny, yet disturbing to write. You'll see why near the end. Ugh… I had never thought about that before… If somebody knows the answer to all of Rin's questions, please feel free to tell me!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Three**

So I got into the lunchroom with Kagura's mom's crappy cooking LUNCHTIME EDITION! and I stood there for a minute, looking around for a place to sit by myself. It seemed like there wasn't any room _at all_. I could barely move around. I thought it was a cafeteria, not a Green Day concert. So anyway, I stood on a randomly yet conveniently placed chair and looked around.

While I was kicking some guy in the gut for trying to look up my skirt, I spotted orange, blonde, and white hair all at the same table. I looked away quickly, but Haru and Tohru (who had been sitting near each other and were the only ones who noticed me) started waving their arms around like fools. I stared at them for a minute just because the sight was so damn funny, before I hopped off of the chair and plopped my ass down in the seat next to the Blue Bowed Bitch.

Motoko Minagawa and the three other girls just kind of stared at me while I drank Pepsi.

"Why ya staring? Do I got a booger or are you all lesbos?" I snapped.

"Who do you think you are?" Triple B snorted.

"Your Grandpa," I replied, just to change things up a little bit.

I love 'Your Mom' jokes. They're so funny. Sometimes when I'm bored I look them up online for a good laugh.

"Oh shut up! I mean… do you think you can just _sit here_ without _asking_?"

"I just did."

Then I got a brilliant idea.

"But… if you don't want me to sit here, I can always just sit at my dear cousin _Yuki's_ table…. We're very close, after all…"

"So… do you… know a lot of stuff about Yuki?" BBB asked, trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"Oh… loads…" I lied.

They all started asking me all these dumb questions like what's his favorite color, food, and animal, to which I replied chartreuse, octopus eyes, and cats.

"Rin," a quiet voice said behind me. I looked up.

It was that damn Hatsuharu again.

"Whadduya want, cow?" I demanded like a bi-otch.

"You can come sit with us."

"But I'm sitting with Bitchtoko," I told him, not really caring if she heard.

"Wouldn't… wouldn't you rather sit… with me?"

"No."

"Well… um… okay…" he walked away looking stupid, which wasn't a hard feat because he _always_ looks stupid.

"Wow," BBB stared at me. "I can't believe you just blew off your cousin!"

Then they all started talking about how hot my cousins are, and I was about to say "Nobody but Haru," when I remembered that we're supposed to be cousins or something. That'd be kind of gross if they thought I was in love with my cousin. They don't understand anything.

Wait… is he really my cousin? Like, by blood? Or do we just call it that because we're both animals? Isn't it illegal to have sex with your cousins?

A few years ago in sex ed they said that if you have a kid with someone to closely blood related that the kid'll turn blue! That'd be kind of weird, so when I find out if me and Haru are blood related or not, _then_ I'll decide on sex and marriage and all that.

Ha. MARRIAGE! That's a funny word. And a stupid thing to admit you think about.

So anyway, I just sat there and listened to them talk about how hot my "cousins" are, thinking 'if only you knew… he's a rat, he's a cat, and he's a cow'. Wait… aren't cows female? Because they have utters and give milk. _GROSS!_ Does that mean Haru gives milk? But instead of utters it'd kinda be like milking his…

**ACK! THAT'S DISGUSTING!**

Okay, let's not think about cows anymore.

I'll never be able to look at Haru the same way again.

So I guess BBB thinks we're friends or something now. She says I can sit at their table every day and she gave me her phone number and e-mail and stuff. She even asked me to join the Prince Yuki fanclub!

Fake excitement, in case you didn't pick up on that.

When I got home Kagura's mom was all like 'How was your day, honey?' and I grunted at her, because that's what my day was. GRUNT. GRUNT meaning CRAPPY.

So I've endured my first crap-filled day at SUCKSbara, and still haven't thought of a way out… without making Man-Bitch angry. Well, I guess there's really no way NOT to make Man-Bitch angry. After all, he's a MAN-BITCH!

I could always just hide in the bathroom. Or run away. Or die.

Do public high schools even have bathrooms?

Gross.

**-RIN**


	4. Entry Four

**Man, I've been writing a lot about Rin lately! She's so cool! Sometimes before I go to sleep I think "Boy howdy, don't I wish I were Rin Sohma!" **

**Well, not really. But she's still so cool. I would MUCH rather be a horse like her than a stupid chicken any day! **

**Special special thanks to x Fade x To x Black x, mousecat, Edakumi, sakuraloveskyosohma, midnight shadow 333, Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, The Cucumber Lady, and Starskysea! That's so many reviews for just one chapter!**

**I'd like to use my good buddies CuteCrittersGang's saying now… don't be a lurker! A lurker is a person who reads but never reviews! Although reviewing is sometimes boring and a waste of five seconds, you don't know how much your reviews are appreciated. Even one word can make a person's day! I've been trying my hardest to review every story I read, and you should do the same!**

**On to the story… (Courtesy of the teacher not knowing I wasn't paying attention to yesterday's English class)

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Four**

So… I skipped.

I finally convinced Kagura's mom to let me walk to school _alone_ Tuesday morning, and Wednesday, and Thursday. But the whole time I was supposed to be at school, I just hid in the park down the street.

Although it was kind of babyish, nobody noticed! I just sat behind a tree and read or wrote the whole day, and when it was time to come home from 'school', I came home!

My plan was golden…

Until…

MEH!

The school called about an hour ago. They said I hadn't come for the past three days and nobody had excused me. Shit heads. Stupid school. So Kagura's mom (after arguing with them for about 10 minutes while I listened at the top of the staircase) hung up with the school and called THAT STUPID SEA HORSE.

Once he got here, she forced me to come into the living room and discuss with them my school issues.

"Isuzu," he grunted at me, arms crossed. I was laying on the couch, his words going in one ear and out the other.

Wouldn't it be funny if he had a lisp? Then his manly grunt would be like "Ih-thoo-thoo." Haha.

Anyway, "Ithoothoo," he grunted at me, arms crossed. "Please explain to us what you are doing at school."

"Well, you already know I ditched so why are you asking what I did there?" I snapped like Bitchy McBitch Pants.

"I mean… why are you sabotaging your chances of graduating by skipping class?"

"Because I don't CARE, damn sea horse! Don't you REALIZE that?"

God.

"Under Akito's orders…"

"I don't CARE about Akito's damn orders! I don't care about any of that shit! I don't want to go to that crappy school! I don't want to go to school at all! Let me drop out! _Please_ Hatori?"

Then Kagura's mom butt her head in and she said that if I drop out 'she will not provide a roof over my head blah blah blah blah.'

"_WHAT_? You're gonna kick me out?"

"Only if you continue acting like you are blah blah blah blah!"

"FINE!" I yelled and stormed to my room. "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!"

Because… I don't…

But _shiz_, what am I gonna do if I get kicked out? I'm not smart enough to get a job and support myself!

…ugh. Maybe that school thing _has_ a point.

I don't know. I could always work full time at the grocery store.

But that wouldn't get me enough money to keep a house and stuff.

I could always move in with Haru or someone. But he's prolly kind of mad at me for blowing him off at school and being a bitch…

No! I can't just turn up on someone's doorstop like a HOBO!

A hobo. That's what I'm damned to be.

Gah! God dammit, I don't wanna be a hobo!

Then… what _do_ I want to be?

I've honestly never thought about that.

It's my last year of high school and I don't know.

God, why am I crying? Stupid tears.

I'm a HOBO. That's all I'll ever be. Or…

A prostitute.

Don't they make a lot of money?

Ihthoothoo ith a thlut!

Damn, that's all I am. A slutty hobo who would be a good prostitute.

I'm out of here.

But… where can I go?

STOP CRYING! STOP CRYING IHTHOOTHOO! STOP CRYING, GOD DAMMIT!

I could go to Hatsuharu, I guess. But then he might think I _want_ to live with him (even though I do) because I like him (even though I do) and that I would sleep with him every night (even though I might). Well… I don't know. I haven't had much time to think about that blood-sex-marriage thing. Ha. I wrote blood and sex in the same hyphenated word. Gross. I was going to ask sea horse boy before he turned into a fag. But still, I just CAN'T go to Haru. Akito might find out and there would be a Push Rin Out Window sequel.

God, love sucks. It sucks ASS. MAJOR ASS. One ass is enough, but loves sucks MULTIPLE ASSES.

Okay, I think I'll stop now. That sounds pretty gross, eh?

I… ugh… could go to Yuki. I wouldn't mind being with Gure-nii (hehe), but not that stupid neko and nazumi and whore in the making.

What about…

…Triple B? Bitchtoko? I mean, it'd be kind of weird because we only just met, but she actually seemed to… _accept_ me, despite our first meeting with the 'Your Mom' and everything. I guess we're kind of similar? Maybe? A little bit? Aside from the fact that she's not a God forsaken HORSE and she's obsessed with my "cousin". Lucky her.

Since I'm being FORCED to go to school tomorrow (believe me, I won't like it), I guess I'm going to ask her.

Otherwise, I have nobody.

**-RIN**


	5. Entry Five

**Edakumi, Starskysea, midnight shadow 333, MapleRose, Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, riceball, Kaze no Namidawa, x Fade x To x Black x, The Fall of the Spirited, The Cucumber Lady, and Petit-Hana. I LOVE YOU GUYS! They rock so much I think I might cry! You don't know how awesome it feels to sign into your email and have a gazillion reviews! It's such a happy feeling!**

**So, it seems like this story is one of my most popular. I've NEVER gotten this many reviews for one story before! Well, meaning up to chapter five! That's great! Thanks so much : P**

**I almost finished this story today! I'm on chapter ten… lots of drama coming up pretty soon! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it was really angsty arond chapter six and seven, so I tried to make it funnier near the end.**

**Yukionna translates to 'Snow Fairy'. I think. Don't quote me on it!**

**I'll wuv you if you review!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Five**

The next morning I stormed downstairs and out the door five minutes before school was supposed to start. I didn't say a word to anyone as I left. IHTHOOTHOO ITH A BITCH! But anyway, I stormed to school like a… storm… and got my ass in my homeroom seat as the late bell rang.

"Ihthoothoo," Mr. Dick Head said as he did roll call. Well, he doesn't have a lisp, but I don't remember what his real name is so he can be Mr. Dick Head. Because he is. He's a total ass. I hate history teachers. "You're back. Were you sick?"

Puh. Like he CARES.

"No, I skipped because this school sucks my grandma's ass," I said, smirking. People laughed. So did I.

Mr. Dick Head glared at me while he wrote me a pass to go to the scary principal's office. "See ya, Mr. Dick Head," I said as I took it. He didn't seem to notice. Maybe that's his real name.

This was part of my plan, anyway. Instead of going to the principal's office, I was going to auto shop: Hatsuharu's first class. I settled to ask him if I could live with him because he's so damn hot, then Bitchtoko, then Yukionna, then hobo/prostitute. I mean, who can really FAIL as a hobo? I guess it's my last resort!

I wonder why I can say that so cheerfully.

So, even though it took me about ten minutes, I found the garage. Since this was a boy's class aside from like two tomboys, I gathered up all of my hair into a fist and put on a welding mask, tucking my hair into the back and praying the teacher was a dumb ass that wouldn't notice there were THREE people in the class wearing a girl's uniform.

"Hey Haru," I grabbed a wrench from a random kid and walked around the smelly garage, trying to make it look like I knew what I was doing. I stood next to the only kid with white and black hair in the class.

"Who--?" Haru turned off his little welding torch thingy he had been using to fix a car part and lifted his safety goggles up.

His eyes are so hot. I was afraid I was drooling.

"It's me. Rin," I said. I didn't bother taking my welding mask off. My hair was falling out of the back anyway. And there might've been a flood if I took it off.

"Why are you here?" he asked, resuming his project. What a great way to show you're paying attention, HARU!

"I have to ask you something," I said, setting the wrench down on the table.

"Hmm." he grunted.

"Well, since Kagura's mom—"

"You don't like Kaibara, do you?"

No shit.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, Kagura told me you ditched."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well…it's a pretty good school. And you haven't… you didn't even give it a chance."

I rolled my eyes, which didn't have much of an effect because they were covered. Sometimes I'm pretty stupid. "I didn't come here for you to mentor me, I came here because Kagura's mom is kicking me out and I don't have anywhere to go."

He turned off his tool again but didn't look up. "Why is she going to kick you out?"

"Because I'm dropping out of school."

This time he raised his goggles again. "Rinny, why would you do that?"

Rinny? He hadn't called me that since he was like FIVE.

Damn, that was cute.

"Because I want to."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Shut up!"

I glared at him, only he couldn't tell.

"Well, it is."

Damn he's hot when he makes sense. And when he doesn't. Damn, he's hot! Grr.

"I've already decided I'm going to be a prostitute, so it doesn't matter how smart I am."

He stared at me like I had just told him I was pregnant with his baby, "A…p-prostitute?"

"Yeah. Sex is all I'm good for, so I'm thinking "Why not? I'll get paid"."

"But… what if somebody hugs you?"

Damn! I hadn't thought of that!

"Uh… I'll think about that later. I just need somewhere to live."

"I don't know…"

"_Please_, Haru?"

"I don't know, Rinny. You know my mom isn't very fond of you."

God, you break one of his mom's vases and you're automatically sentenced to life in Hell.

"Could you ask?"

"Well… okay…"

"A little social, are we?" Teacher Dude walked over to us.

"No, sir!" Haru declared, and resumed working on his car part with a final glance at me as "Isuzu Sohma" was called to the principal's office over the intercom.

"Can I go pee?" I asked the teacher, and he nodded. I darted to the door and pulled my mask off. I swallowed hard as I ran through the halls to the Office of Hell.

**-RIN**


	6. Entry Six

**Yeah? So what if I haven't updated in… a week…**

**I missed you! I'm trying to get the rest of chapter four of The Sohma Game typed up right now, so look out for that too. I really love this story. One of my best... maybe? I dunno!**

**Thank you to…**

**The Fall of the Spirited, x Fade x To x Black x, The Cucumber Lady, Petit-Hana, midnight shadow 333, Edakumi, me, and riceball!**

**Reviews make the day so much more special! Especially since I have a gazillion reviews for only five chapters!**

**This chapter is ANGSTY! There's lots of ANGST. Angst is good, sometimes, you know? The next chapter is pretty angsty too, so I hope it doesn't get boring. I tried to make it funny again near the end, though, so don't quit on me!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Six**

"The school called me."

Kagura's mom was waiting at the door with the cordless phone in hand when I got home, as if to be like 'See? Here's the phone to prove it!'

"Okay," I said, not really caring, closing the front door and trying to go up to my room.

Hatori blocked the stair case.

"What, are you moving in or something?" I snapped at him. "Why are you always here?"

"Isuzu, I just don't understand you."

"Nobody told you ya had to!" I yelled.

"The school said you were sent to the office for inappropriate language, then delayed your trip there and yelled at the principal."

This is what happened:

I walked into the principal's office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Why are you so late?" she asked, folding her hands like she was all IMPORTANT or something. Her face was all scrunched together. She kinda looked like a rat. "Your teacher said you would be coming down over twenty minutes ago."

"I took a detour," I told her.

"…so why are you here?"

"Cuz I said the school sucks my grandma's ass and I called the teacher a dick head."

"You know that language is not appropriate for school."

"Yeah, but I don't really care."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you a detention."

"I don't give, bitch face. Keep 'em coming," I sighed. Hehe.

"That is not appropriate, Isuzu!"

"I don't give a damn…"

"Stop that language!"

"I don't give a shit…"

_What you say about that!_ Ha. It sounds like that Avril Lavigne song.

Bitchy Rat Face sighed and tapped her pen against the palm of her hand as I twisted my hair around my finger.

"Since this is your first time here… I'm letting you off with an hour and a half detention for every day next week. But you know, graduation is in just one more semester…"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I'm sick of you stupid people!"

So yeah, I yelled at the principal. A little.

"I only had to 'delay the trip' to go ask Hatsuharu if I can live with him because _you're_ kicking me out!" I yelled.

"You stop talking like that, Isuzu! You've never acted like this before! And I never said I was kicking—"

"Shut UP! You don't understand! I am just so sick of everyone having to listen to that fag Akito! What's so special about him? Just because he SAYS I have to go to that gay ass school, I HAVE to go? What if he said we all had to kill ourselves? Would we have to listen? Would you, Hatori?"

"Do you realize how immature.."

"Shut up, bitch!" I hollered, kicking him in the nuts and storming upstairs while I had the chance.

Tears streamed out of my eyes as I dumped everything out of my backpack and stuffed it with useful shit. I slung it over my shoulder and opened the window.

Just my luck. A downpour had just started.

I crawled out the window backwards and slid down the drain pipe. I scraped my wrist and leg against the side of the house, but I didn't really care. I could no longer tell which was which… the rain or my tears.

I ran down the sidewalk, splashing through puddles. I could hear my heart pounding in time to my feet against the ground. How was I ever supposed to go back to that house? Not after all of this crap. I tried to look on the bright side, I really did. But there was no bright side. For the first time, I began thinking that maybe it _was_ my fault. I had to go and be such a bitch... I had to say all of that crap to Haru... I would be surprised if he let me stay...

I tapped on the window a few times before opening it myself and climbing inside.

"Haru?" I said, my voice shaking. I swallowed a few times, feeling hysteric because of my tears.

"Rin!" he turned around from his computer desk. He glanced at the door to make sure it was closed before walking over to help me inside. "What are you doing here? You're soaking wet…"

"I can't go back. I can't go back there. Haru please, can I stay with you?"

A fresh dam of tears broke.

"I'm sorry, Rinny…"

"I have nowhere to go! I have no one! Haru, please?"

He wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my face into his shoulder. "Please… Just for tonight… just one night…"

"I'm sorry… you really can't…"

"One night…"

"No."

That was it. Just plain, flat-out No.

But what did I expect?

I pushed him away and jumped back out the window. I ran again, not stopping until I was lying in a puddle between the park's bushes, hugging my backpack tightly as I cried, thinking

_I have nobody._

_Nobody wants me._

_I'm a screw up._

_A failure._

_A hobo._

_A forever_

_damned_

_cursed_

_rotten_

_horrible_

_bitch_

_horse._


	7. Entry Seven

**Wow! That was a lot of reviews for just one day! Thank you to…**

**mistress of the west, Petit-Hana, The Cucumber Lady, kuro-chan, x Fade x To x Black x, and Edakumi!**

**AHH! MY WASHING MACHINE IS MAKING STRANGE NOISES! AH! IT'S THE WASHING MACHINE MONSTER!**

**Just kidding. Tee-hee.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed "The Sohma Game" too. I took the author's notes out of that one because I thought it would take away from the story. And be MYSTERIOUS! That's the first time I've ever done that too! I ALWAYS have author's notes! Especially elongated ones like this!**

**On to the story… ANGST! This is the second to last angsty chapter, I swear!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Seven**

A week later, I was surprised I wasn't DEAD.

I'd hid in the bushes, crying, sleeping, and dying internally. I had barely moved, I hadn't eaten, and nobody had found me. I doubted they had even looked for me.

Although I felt really gross, I hadn't changed out of my muddy school uniform from a week before. Bleh. I had clothes in my backpack; I was just in too much internal and external pain to care.

Saturday morning it was drizzling, and I finally decided to stand up and walk around. If I was going to be a hobo, I might as well find a cardboard box, I though. Or some hobo buddies.

But when I stood up, guess who was standing right in front of me?

B

B

B

First I'm like "SHIZ!" because she was staring at me like you would stare at a hobo, but then I just couldn't take it anymore, broke down, and CRIED.

"Isuzu?" she asked, like she didn't believe this dirty, crying, smelly, shit-hole was me. I couldn't answer through my crying, so instead of waiting for an answer, she grabbed my wrist and led me somewhere… to her house.

She allowed me to use her shower (THANK GOD) and borrow some of her clothes because mine had gotten all damp in that week. Once I was all clean, and dressed, she wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and gave me a cup of tea and a plate of muffins.

I tried to eat, but…

I threw it up.

Great. I probably had an eating disorder on top of it all.

Motoko got her mom to come check on me. She took my temperature and all that crap, and it was 105 degrees. They told me I could stay for a while, as long as I needed. I muttered a 'thank you' and fell asleep.

I woke up this morning and still felt shitty, but I didn't feel sick, really. I only felt the sick feeling you get from sadness and too much crappy crying.

I opened my backpack and fished through the stuff. Somehow, my cell phone had survived. In the around eight days I had been gone, I had a total of 453 missed calls, most of which were from Hatsuharu and Hatori.

"Hi," Motoko came in with a cup of tea. She set it on the floor next to me, and I put my cell phone back in my bag. "Do you feel better?"

"I guess so," I replied, shocked at my own voice as I cleared my throat.

"I don't want to pry… it's your business and you don't have to tell me… but why were you out there? Did you run away?"

Ha. I guess I had.

"Kind of… I mean… my cousin's mom kicked me out and my other cousin wouldn't let me stay with him… so I just stayed in the park for a week until you found me."

"So that's why you didn't come to school…"

Shudder.

"That's awful, Rin…"

The next ten minutes were like a blur.

Motoko's mom came in. "Isuzu?" she said. "You have visitors."

"Visitors?" I repeated. Who would know I was here?

"Rinny… please don't run away again."

It was Hatsuharu, trying to act like he was older than me and knew what he was talking about, with Yuki following awkwardly behind.

I became angry as it dawned on me. How much of an IDIOT could I be?

"I looked at your cell phone," Motoko said. "I found their numbers and told them everything. They were worried and wanted to see you, so I let them come. I hope you don't mind?"

Motoko didn't care two shits about being friends with me. She just wanted to be friends with me because I'm Yuki's cousin.

Through me, it would be easier to get to him.

What a two-faced witch.

"Motoko Minagawa," I said, my voice rising as I stood and picked up my bag. "You are the biggest two-face _bitch_ I have ever met, in my entire LIFE!"

"What--?"

"How dare you take advantage of me just because you're an obsessive whore! Shit head!" I yelled, spitting on her feet.

I grabbed Hatsuharu and Yuki by the wrists and pulled them out of the bitch castle.

"Rinny, I'm sorry… I couldn't find you…"

"You wouldn't have HAD to find me if you would have just let me stay!" I began to cry again. Haru pulled me into a hug I didn't want and Yuki stood there like an idiot.

"Let's go home," Haru whispered quietly.

"You don't understand," I cried. "I have no home!"

"You can come with me," Haru told me.

"Oh, so after the 450th call you decide it's okay for me to stay?"

"Haru…" Yuki said, and Haru looked up over my shoulder. "I think Rin is still a little upset… don't you think maybe you guys should spend some more time apart? You know? To calm down?"

It was the most useful thing I could recall him ever saying.

Haru didn't say anything at that, but let me go. No goodbye, no kiss, no anything. Yuki rested his hand on my shoulder and we walked silently to Gure-nii's home.

**-RIN**


	8. Entry Eight

**This wouldn't post yesterday! But now it is! I'm keeping the author's note the same, even though school got out YESTERDAY, and not TODAY, as I say later.**

**Does anyone know how to fail while trying to sneak into the movie theater? I need it for a story! I've been asking in like all of my stories!**

**Crap! I almost have 60 reviews for this thing! Big, ultra special, huge arigato to Psych3, x Fade x To x Black, midnight shadow 333, melting snowflake, The Cucumber Lady, Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, Edakumi, Yellowierd0, Dancing Bear of Love and Care, and Music.Will.Tie! That's only one less review than the reviews for Entry Three! We almost beat the record (for this story)!**

**Since this is kind of a short chapter, and it bothers me when these chapters aren't EXACTLY 1,000 words long, this is a long author's note! **

**School got out today. I only had to go for one hour! We sat in the cafeteria and took pictures with everyone's cameras. **

**Since it's hard for me to type with my parents home (shh!) and my mom is going to be home a lot this summer, I might not be able to update very often! Oh no! But I might be able to, so don't cry!**

**On to the story!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Eight**

"So… what? Rin's staying with us?"

Although they thought I was sleeping, I was listening to their every word.

"Yes, Kyo," Gure-nii replied. "She's been going through a tough time, so I expect you'll give her your unconditional support?"

I almost smiled.

"What happened? She looks like she's dead," Kyo pointed out. Thanks an assload, neko.

"She ran away from Kagura's house, and when Hatsuharu wouldn't take her in, she lived outdoors, in the park. That's really all the detail Hatori told me," Gure-nii explained.

"I don't mean to pry," Tohru said, sounding a lot like Bitchtoko as she pressed a warm towel to my forehead. "But why did Rin live with Kagura?"

You know, when people say they don't mean to pry, they normally ARE.

_Shut up, whore! It's none of your business!_ I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream it so bad it hurt not to.

"Her parents abused her," Yuki said quietly from the other side of the room. "She needed a way out, and she and Kagura were friends at the time, so Kagura took her in."

A tear slid down my face.

Damn parents.

Damn crying.

"D'ya think… when Haru wouldn't take her… do you think she tried to die?" Kyo wondered aloud.

I didn't try! It just sort of HAPPENED!

"What I assume, and I could be wrong," Gure-nii sighed, "is that she knew that Haru loved her, so she automatically thought he would take her, but when the only one she truly loved denied her, it destroyed her inside. You see, Rin isn't the type of person who allows people to see her emotions, or to even give a person the hint that she's on the verge of tears. All of this trauma of having her freedom taken away must have really got to her, otherwise she wouldn't be crying so much. Rin-chan has never cried, not even as a child, when her parents beat her. I can understand why this would hurt her more than physical abuse."

"But what's the big deal? It's just a school," Kyo shrugged. I wanted to sock him in the mouth so bad. "You forced me to go to that lame ass school and I got over it."

"That's not the point. The point is that she hates having things chosen for her, and that's just what Akito did. And we know her history with Akito isn't so great either. Living with the curse is hard, and Rin tries to embrace the little freedom she has. She'll rebel as much as she can to do so."

Good job, Gure-nii. You're the only one who can understand me.

"I think it will be better for her to stay with us for a while, instead of going to Haru or returning to Kagura," Yuki said softly. "I think I understand now. Will all the pressure she had on her with Kagura's mom threatening to kick her out and Hatori constantly breathing down her neck, she barely had _any_ freedom. Maybe she wasn't rebelling; it was just her only option. Or she could've been trying her hardest to succeed, but still failing."

"No," I said out loud, opening my watering eyes slowly. "I wasn't trying at all. The only thing I was trying to do was to find a way out, from that school, but really from obeying Akito's orders. I know now why we always listen to him. It's because he's robbed us of any other options. He won. He always does."

"You must be tired, Rin, and we woke you," Gure-nii said, standing up. I was on a mattress on the floor of his office. "Come on, guys. We'll give Rin-chan some time to relax."

They all left and thought I would sleep, but I didn't. I wrote down everything they had said in case I ever needed it, and to remember it, and because this entry would be pretty empty otherwise.

So what do I do now?

For some strange reason, I have this sudden _desire_ to go to school! Creepy. I'm thinking, maybe if I catch up on everything I missed, I can still pass and graduate? Then I could prove that I'm not a hobo! Then I could get a job and I wouldn't have to be sent all over the place because nobody can take care of me. Then I could fend for myself!

Whoa. Scary thoughts.

I really _did_ get fucked up out there.

Maybe, thankfully, possibly, I can make this life NORMAL again.

Or, at least as normal as it gets for the Sohmas.

**-RIN**


	9. Entry Nine

**I finished this story, about two nights ago. After this chapter, there arethree more! Don't cry though! They're really funny. At least, I hope so. Wow! We're on entry NINE already! This is the fastest I've ever put out an entire story! The order in my typing binder (I put every chapter I need to type in order there. I know, I'm an organization freak!) says that entry twelve will be put out right after I post the last chapter of It Ends Tonight. Hopefully, that will be before July!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. I just love writing cliffhangers though, and sometimes reading them! It makes me want to read MORE!**

**Does anyone even read my endless, blabbering author's notes? Probably not! I'd probably know how to sneak into a movie theater if people did!**

**Now here's the part where you like to look for your name to see if I love you for reviewing:**

**I love Petit-Hana, me, Edakumi, Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, Shiro Aki, x Fade x To x Black x, and The Cucumber Lady!****

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Nine**

Graduation is in two weeks.

Fourteen days.

Sometimes when I think about it, it seems like forever, but then later it seems like nothing.

And I've been going to school.

How icky.

I know it's really idiotic to care about education (ha. ha.) but I really have been trying.

So I ran (literally) into Bitchtoko today in the hallway, right? I hadn't talked to her in like four months, when I called her a bitch at her house. And I didn't really feel like talking to her then.

"Isu…Rin?" she said. "You know…I'm really sorry about what happened a while back…"

"Are ya? Took ya long enough," I rolled my eyes. "Go suck something, bitch face. It's all you're good at."

She looked absolutely shocked that I would say such a thing. What a loser.

"Pr…President Takei wants to see you, in the student council office," she told me, head down. I flicked her off and began to walk away, before she spoke again.

"Rin Sohma… what is WRONG with you?"

I stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I apologize and you don't take it? Talk about holding a grudge! Get over it, already! You and Yuki are both the same. You want to distance yourself from everyone, don't you?"

"You can shut the hell up before I force you to," I said, balling up my fist like 'See! Tee-hee!' "Yuki and I _do_ have a lot in common. We both can't stand bitches."

She had her infamous "WTF?" face on when I stormed away to that stupid student council president's office.

"Ah. Sohma," Takei said as I sat down. His glasses flickered in the light like a creepy mastermind. "Have a seat," he said, which was pretty retarded because I was already sitting down…

"Whadduya want?" I asked, kicking my feet up onto the desk.

He didn't really care. "Well… the whole student council has talking it over, you see, and we believe we would like to assign you a speech, for our upcoming graduation."

"WHAT?"

A speech? I totally bombed my _Grade Eight_ graduation speech! And barely anyone had come to that!

I ran off the stage crying for Hatori.

YOU LAUGH, I KILL YOU!

Fine. Laugh.

HA HA HA HA HA!

Okay, we're done.

"I've only been here for… a semester," I tried to think of an excuse. "Surely you want someone with more _experience_, Takei!"

"We've chosen you _because_ you're the newest member of the senior class, Sohma," Takei sighed. He could tell I didn't want the part.

"Well that sucks," I sighed, taking my feet off of the desk.

"So you'll do it?"

After school I ran all the way to Gure-nii's house, my temporary home.

"Haru!" I shrieked. I was glad he had gotten there before I did. I jumped onto his lap like a freaking three year old and showed him the paper in my hand, which was slightly crumpled. "I got a B+ on my history test!"

"That's great…" he said quietly, slightly uneasily, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, Isuzu. It is very great."

I turned at the eerie voice the came randomly from the other side of the room.

Man Bitch.

My body tensed up. Here I was in Haru's lap, and that fag had seen everything.

I felt the shove already.

"I will disregard your entrance… for now. I am here to discuss something," Man Bitch said like a scary controlling person.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"You are graduating soon, yes?"

As if he didn't know.

"Yes."

"I am very proud of you. I can honestly say I did not think you would make it, Isuzu."

Shigure and Yuki entered the room.

"So… what university do you plan to attend?"

SHIZ!

It felt like a whale had just landed on my head. Of COURSE I hadn't thought about that! I didn't want any more education then was absolutely necessary!

"The same one as Kagura," I decided.

Akito chuckled his girly, evil chuckle. "I don't think so. You see, Kagura's college is very _prestigious_, and your grades are simply not high enough."

I was getting straight Cs! What was the big deal?

"Okay…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"You haven't thought about this, have you?"

It would be stupid to LIE.

"No. I haven't."

"Rin got herself a part-time job at the convenience store down the street," Gure-nii put in. "She's saving her money…"

"I do not care. Shigure, stay out of this."

I could tell Man Bitch was getting angry.

"Isuzu, what do you want to be? What career path have you looked into?"

My head pounded and the room became hotter than hell, like I was deciding on my life right at that second.

"I want to be an author."


	10. Entry Ten

**Guess what! I love these people: The Cucumber Lady, Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, Shiro Aki, x Fade x To x Black x, Joey8 (and by the way, it's nezumi, not nazumi, so I need to change that in the earlier chapters)… and…**

**LADY-KITSUNE-KAWAII!**

**She gets her own special paragraph type thingy because she gave me fabulous ideas on how to sneak into the movie theater, which were really useful and became part of my other story! Yay for you!**

**So anyway, my wish for this story is to get to 100 reviews when I post the last chapter? But I can only do that with YOUR HELP! So you should! Please? For me? **

**I woulda had this up earlier, but the site wouldn't let me post O.O I've had this typed since Tuesday!**

**But now that I have your attention... my best friend Justina might post her story today! Her penname is _invisible gnomes ate my ramen_. You should check her story out. It totally rocks **

**And maybe it seems like Akito wouldn't do that to Rin (you'll see what I mean later), but I was just trying to make Akito be evil. Bwahahahaha! By the way, I love neopets! That was random.**

**And just so you know, I have no idea about the whole Sohma blood related situation thingy, so I made something up. It's a FANFIC! _I made it UP!_ So don't quote me on it!**

**Sorry that author's note was so long!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Ten**

I let out a scream as Hatori bound my right arm in these extremely tight bandages. He had come over to Shigure's office to help me.

"Shh…" he whispered, trying to be all coaxing. "It's okay, Rin, it doesn't hurt… You just think it does…"

No, it hurt like shit. God, doctors don't know anything.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Wadduya think? Akito's a bitch."

"…"

"Well, he comes over to Gure-nii's unexpectedly and starts interrogating me about my future! He asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, and when I gave him an honest answer, he decided to attack! He's a bitch I tell ya, a stupid man bitch! And you better not tell him that I'm saying all of this about him!"

"What was your answer?" Hatori raised an eyebrow, ignoring my "outburst".

I sighed. "I said I wanted to be an author."

"Do you? Really?"

"Yeah."

He stared at me like I had just told him his puppy had gotten hit by a car. Why was this such a big deal to everyone? It's my decision what I want to be, and none of them should even CARE!

"Why does that surprise you?" I mumbled.I was embarrassed because I thought that maybe he thought I would never be a good author. Gure-nii was an author! Why wasn't Akito mad at him?

"Well, Rin, you've never shown much interest in the subject…"

"How do you know? I've been writing shit down for months," I admitted, because it was TRUE.

"Your student council president called us," Hatori said, "meaning, he called Kagura's mother. She says you've been chosen to deliver the farewell speech at your graduation."

I sighed. I had even forgotten that I had accepted that. Stupid crap.

"You better start working on it," he said, handing me a pad of paper and a pen.

"How long do I have to wear this cast?" I asked, pointing to my right arm with my left hand.

"Two months."

Shiz. My left hand penmanship sucks.

"Goodbye," he said, and walked out of the room. Yeah, sure, leave me ALL ALONE you stupid sea horse.

I stared at the paper, imagining it filled with words.

That didn't work well.

_**I've had a great experience at Kaibara High. I've learned so much, met so many great people, and have had an all-around fun time.**_

What kind of shit…? Did I even write that? Great experience my ASS. Great people my ASS. Fun time my ASS.

_**Kaibara sucks my grandma's ass. It's a shit hole and I hate everything about it.**_

That's more like it.

I was bored with this paper writing, so I went into the kitchen, where Gure-nii, Yuki, and Kyo were seated around the kitchen table. Haru had left shortly after Hatori had arrived.

"Hello, Rin-chan," Gure-nii smiled pleasantly at me.

Man, was that question bothering me. I really wanted to ask it!

"Gure-nii… do we have the same blood?" I asked.

They all stared at me like I had just asked them what color shit was.

"I mean… I know we're all Sohmas, but do we all have the same blood? Are we REALLY cousins or do we just say that because we're all cursed?"

They continued staring.

"Okay… let's say I grew up and wanted to marry Hatsuharu. Wouldn't it be illegal since we're supposed to be cousins?"

…

"What if we had kids? Would they turn blue because our blood is almost the same?"

"Rin… are you delirious?" Yuki asked.

Puh. You don't ask a delirious person if they're delirious. It's just STUPID. And I wasn't delirious!

"What Rin-chan is saying…?" Gure-nii tried to clarify like a good little inu, but he hadn't understood what I was asking either. "As far as I know… uh…"

He thought for a few more minutes.

"Rin, almost all parents of the Juunishi are only children. They have no siblings themselves, so you technically could not be cousins with any of us. You could be very distant though, because the parents could have had cousins… I'm not certain, Rin, but I think we're only 'cousins' because of the Juunishi bond."

"So it's not illegal to marry each other?"

"It's been done in the past… so I don't believe so."

Yes!

Now that that problem is over…

What the hell am I supposed to write for my speech?

**-RIN**


	11. Entry Eleven

**I know I said I would, but I prolly won't finish this by July...MAYBE!**

**I love… The Cucumber Lady, x Fade x To x Black x Angel-san x, Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, lilhazelnutta, Shiro Aki, Edakumi, Joey8, and shaffer!**

**Some of you mentioned… yes, that last chapter was very short. I really wanted to make every one of these chapters 1,000 words, so if they run short I just ramble in my author's note, as I'm doing right now. This one actually went over 1,000, so I had to take out some of my author's note!**

**AHH! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS! This chapter is totally my favorite. I didn't cry while I was writing it, but I'm crying now after typing it! I love it… and I hope you do too!

* * *

**

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Eleven**

"Are you nervous?"

I looked at Bitchtoko and rolled my eyes. "Don't talk to me," I snapped as the audience applauded the last student to receive their graduation diploma. Mine was covered in sweat in my shaking left hand.

"I would like to introduce our final student speaker, who will be reading her farewell speech," the principal smiled into her microphone like 'Oh come on, does this stupid brat really have to read her stupid speech? I wanna go home!' "…Isuzu Sohma."

With a final glare at BBB, I walked up to the podium and shuffled my papers around. "Uh… hi," I said over the polite applause, then I stopped. Well over 600 people were in the auditorium… and they were all staring directly at me…

The room seemed to suffocate me and I could hear the crickets chirping.

Then…

"GO RIN!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YEAH!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

…and multiple more cheers and whistles from the third row of the middle section, my own little cheering section consisting of Haru, Gure-nii, Tohru, Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji, while the rest of the family sunk down in their seats, embarrassed. So what if we only got four tickets? Each extra fifty dollars spent buying another seat to hold my "family" members were well spent. I think they were trying to give me some confidence, but it wasn't really working too well.

"Hi," I cleared my throat again, and made the microphone squeal and my papers fall to the ground. I ducked down quickly to retrieve them and when I stood up again, I slammed my head into the podium.

"Ow… uh… I'm okay," I forced myself to laugh, and some of the audience members followed.

_Stupid nerves_, I thought, rubbing my head. I was about to run off of the stage when I remember Kagura's method of speech-ing: imagining everyone in their underwear.

I really did not want to picture the fat grandparents in the first row wearing underwear, but I did anyway. I was about to start my speech when I blurted out.

"HAHA! You're wearing UNDERWEAR!"

The room went silent.

"Well… I hope so anyway…" I cleared my throat, embarrassed, and stared at Haru, who looked utterly worried. Or maybe bored. Probably both. I tried to focus all of my attention on him like when he had helped me practice, but there were 600 other people and it was kind of hard…

"Yeah… sorry for that _odd_ introduction," I laughed. Cricket. "Now… I have a speech to read, and you all are probably sick of this graduation—I know I am—so I'll just make this quick…"

With a final smile at Haru, I finally began my speech.

"Farewell. It's like… goodbye. But… where's the good in goodbye?

"I'll tell ya where it is. It's all over the place. Literally, it's at the beginning of the God forsaken word, but FIGURATIVELY, it's a part of the word that would be sad if it were forgotten? Oh, wait. Never mind. Yeah. Ummm… It's in the way that we say it. We say goodbye because we want to wish a person luck. And even if we don't, or if luck doesn't come their way, we still say it. Think about it, who really wants to hear some idiot say 'Bad Bye!'? It's just moronic.

"Sometimes goodbye is the last thing you ever hear from a person, and with a slightly logical reason. It's a dismissal, a chance and change, an opportunity to move forward, to start anew. Just the feeling you get from hearing the word, you know it's over.

"It's over. This semester—for me—of hell in a school surrounding is finally over. Now we're all moving forward… or are we? Just a few weeks ago I had no idea where my life was going. Now I ask you, senior class, do you know where you're going?

"And the final question arrives: What'll happen to Kaibara High? My answer: I'll probably never come back even if I wanted to, even though the people and teachers and stuff kinda helped me get through a tough time. Embedded in these walls are words, memories, and souls, none of which belong to me. So I leave this school, and I leave you now, ready to walk into life with open arms.

"So, farewell. Goodbye. Sayonara. And let's get out of this damn auditorium because it's like five thousand degrees and I'm sweating the Pacific Ocean."

I gave a final sigh as the room exploded with tears and applause, some who were just being nice, and some who actually enjoyed that crap (although the principal was mad at me for saying 'hell' and 'damn'), and loudest of all… from my Juunishi family.

"Congratulations, graduates, you may now move your tassel to graduation status!" the principal exclaimed, coming next to me on the podium with a pat on my back.

"THREE… TWO… ONE!" the class chanted, and graduation hats were flung into the air and came showering down in rain of white and blue.

_It's finally over. Now I just have to see where life takes me._

**-RIN : )**


	12. Entry Twelve

**Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma**

**Entry Twelve**

Hatori decided to throw me a small barbecue party type thing in Gure-nii's backyard. That was pretty nice of him, except for barbecue normally means hamburgers and hotdogs, and to me, meat tastes like shit. But that would be pretty bitchy of me to say, especially since the whole family was there and showering me with gifts. So, I didn't eat any meat (Especially since Yuki and Kyo were grilling it. Man, those asses fight over EVERYTHING!), but loaded my plate with chips and various salads.

I was sitting at a picnic table with Tohru, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro, eating my chips and salads and occasionally adding something to the conversation when Hatori, Ayame and Gure-nii walk over to our table, Gure-nii and Hatori carting this huge box.

"For you, our darling dear Rin-chan!" Ayame gestured to the box, which Gure-nii had just dropped into my potato salad. Hatori glared at him like a mean sea horse and I just ignored the potato salad, wondering what the hell was inside.

"Thank you," I said robotically.

"Well, you have to open it!" Gure-nii smirked, rubbing the top of my head with his knuckles. I smiled back and ripped the tape seam of the large cardboard box with the long fingernails of my left hand.

"I don't believe it…" I gasped, pulling the gift out.

"It's a laptop!" Gure-nii told me, as if I didn't already know!

"We all pitched in to buy it," Hatori gestured to the other two. "It has a pay monthly internet connection and a word processor."

"So you can grace us with your works of adolescent literature!" Ayame squealed.

"You mean… you really still want me to be an author? After man bit… I mean, Akito said no?"

"Rin, you should be able to pursue any career you choose," Hatori put a hand on my shoulder and smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"I'm just SO GLAD you chose to express yourself through MY area of expertise!" Gure-nii chuckled.

"YOU CALL THAT SCUM YOU WRITE EXPERTISE?" Kyo wandered over with a plate of hamburgers, carelessly dropping them on the ground.

"We better go before this gets ugly," Hatori said to me, picking up the cardboard box and emptying out the rest of the contents. "We're all very proud of you, Rin. Keep that in mind."

"Thanks, Hatori, and… if you don't mind… can I have that cardboard box?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid.

Hatori and Ayame both smiled and handed me the box, then walked away. I promised myself I would give it to the first hobo I saw.

After admiring my gift for a few minutes, I looked up and saw Hatsuharu at the food table and chased after him, accidentally bringing the box along.

"What's that box for?" He asked, spooning some pea salad onto his plate.

"The hobos," I responded.

"Okay…" Haru said, placing the top bun on his hamburger.

"Hey, I was a hobo for a week!"

"Don't remind me…"

Haru was about to take a bite of the burger when I screamed "WAIT!"

"Haru, that's a burger. That's cow meat."

"So?"

"Don't you feel… like a cannibal?"

"Nope," Haru said as he chewed. "I guess I taste pretty damn good."

True, he does. Even though that sounds kind of gross. His mouth does, okay! Chill out! Meh.

"Besides, did you see Kagura? She had like five sausages."

"What a pig," I couldn't help but say, and we both laughed at my corny joke.

"I heard about your laptop," Haru wiped his mouth. "What's your first book going to be about?"

"It's not really a book… it's kind of like a novella. I already wrote it," I told him, thinking of my diary at home. "It's only twelve chapters, and it's probably like 1,000 words a chapter. I wrote it all down, I just have to type it out."

"So what's it about?"

"Oh, you know. All the crap that's been going on lately."

"And you think it'll be a good story?"

"Yeah, at least, I think. Maybe I'll just like, post it on the internet or something. I mean, if I ever publish it as a book, everyone would find out about the Sohma curse... but nobody believes anything on the internet, so I guess that'll be okay."

"What are you going to title it?"

I thought for a minute.

"Kaze no Namidawa: The Diary of Isuzu Sohma."

**-_Isuzu Sohma_**

**_May 2nd - June 4th, 2006

* * *

_**

**YAY! I feel fabulous after writing this, and now I have to type out like 70 names of people I'm going to thank!**

**midnight shadow 333, sakuraloveskyosohma, x Fade x To x Black x Angel-san x, Psych3, The Fall of the Spirited, Edakumi, mousecat, Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, The Cucumber Lady, Starskysea, MapleRose, riceball, Kaze no Namidawa, Petit-Hana, me, mistress of the west, kuro-chan, melting snowflake, Yellowierd0, Dancing Bear of Love and Care, kanasii kouu V – V., Shiro Aki, Lady-Kitsune-Kawaii, Joey8, lilhazelnutta, shaffer, XSora-ChanX, and anyone else who reviews or puts this on their favorites!**

**This is the third story I've finished on the site, and the fourth story I've ever finished! That worked out strange. I finished The Sohma Game before I finished this, I think. O.O Ah well. I'm really proud of this story. It's prolly one of my favorites that I've ever written! I guess I DID finish this before July! Hooray! Now July can be a clean slate! Even though I have others still!**

**That was a really funny story for me, and the fastest I've ever gotten a story up! I just finished It Ends Tonight a few hours ago because this wouldn't upload before, so I feel special now. Thanks for sticking with me, even through the angsty parts! Lots more stories will come from me, so stay tuned!**

**See ya later!**

**-Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


End file.
